elithyorfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Line
Beginning Before the beginning, there was nothing. Only emptiness of 'The Void' flowing through all of space. Then there was Light. Lights only purpose was to shine brightly, filling The Void with energy. Slowly the energy pooled in together creating primitive forms of matter. Lights exuberance grew as it found the matter, and began shinning brighter in attempt to trigger more creation. More matter was formed, yet Light remained unsatisfied as everything he created was half in darkness. In attempt to remove Dark, Light pushed more and more, shinning brighter and brighter. The more that Light shone, the blacker the darkness became. Light slowly learnt that even though all matter was born from his energy, no matter how brightly he shined, all creation would inevitably be half clouded in darkness. Creation of the Planets For millennia, Light pondered how to out shine the darkness. Over this time the matter grew, and seeing that these larger bodies of matter reflected and radiated energy, the Light had an idea. Light pulled all the sparse matter into 6 large orbs, creating the solid Planets of the solar system. Forlun, Tysael, Elithyor, Siros, Laoren, and Korolid. The Light was pleased seeing the reflections of its new friends and for a while, remained content. As Light continued to shine, its energy began to take different effect on the six planets as they cooled. Korolid and Laoren, both the furthest from the Light, cooled very quickly and their surfaces froze. Forlun and Tysael being the nearest, remained hot. The two central planets, Siros and Elithyor cooled to an ideal temperature where liquid water rested along the surface. Light Split - Birth of Sol and Suul After gazing upon his friends for an age, the Light began dreaming of drowning out more of the darkness and shining the planets from every angle. The Light became mad in its desires, burning bright yet casting ever more shadow. In his rage, the Light split himself into two streams of consciousness. One stream of light and one of dark. These two streams would later be known as the twins Sol and Suul respectively. Both where identical in motive, reasoning and potential energy. Sol and Suul still shared many of the same thoughts, behaving like split personalities of the same entity. As Light split, The Void flooded into the gap between the two streams and began slowly absorbing energies of both light and dark becoming the primitive form of The Weave. With new clarity separating light and dark, the pair dedicated their energy onto Elithyor, it being the larger of the two water bearing planets. Elithyor's Moons and the Dragons Sol convinced Suul to work her energy to crumble Siros into four different parts. Sol sent three of the parts to befriend Elithyor, becoming its Three Moons. The fourth and largest part, Sol crumbled into dust. Some of this dust was sprinkled onto Elithyor, planting the seeds of life that would give birth to the dragons. The remainder of the dust was thrown into the heavens becoming stars. Sol was happy. Even though Elithyor remained half in darkness, it could always look to its moons or the heavens reflecting light. Suul was mad after being tricked, and began attempting to separate herself from her brother. The Age Birth Though isolate, the twins remained identical and began craving companionship. In pain, both began storing huge amounts of energy in order to create an ally. As The Light had done before them, each built up enough energy to divide them selves In two. Sol giving birth to Leikah, Suul giving birth to Terkein. Through out the next age, each twin with the help of their new child harnessed enough energy to support many divisions creating all other Deities. With each divide The Void flooded in to fill the hole, expanding The Weave in both volume and potential. After exhausting all their energy, both twins became husks of their former selves, weaker than their own offspring. In their crippled state, the twins used the last of their energy retreating to their respective planes. Age of Divines With both Sol and Suul gone, the differences between light and dark blurred. The youngest child of Sol, Cambiarae was the first to approach a child of Suul, Esinaray. The two became friends and It wasn't long before their siblings followed suit. The combined energies of light and dark slowly began resonating upon the other planets. The children noticed the reactions of the other planets, and began to interfere. Their meddling was enough that the planets began emitting their own unique energies. These energies brought life to Elithyor. Dawn of Men Though their true origin remains unknown, humans where the first to awaken. The dwindling population of dragons reacted violently for decades before realizing humans where no true threat to them, and that they could even be used resourcefully. The dwarves where next to awaken, yet they remained unnoticed In their mines for centuries. The elves woke next, meeting dragons and humans early In their existence, though keeping Isolate. Age of Dreams As men learnt more about the world, they began to wonder what created it all. Ludere took particular notice of mens desire for higher meaning and began sharing broken fragments of knowledge with the devout. The first monument of worship was a small temple in western Artoa dedicated to Ludere. Petayes was the first of the Gods to become aware of Ludere's mischief and quickly informed her brethren. It wasn't long before the other Gods began sending whispers of their own, and men began constructing monuments to them in all different parts of Elithyor. As their following's grew so did their power. It was through the prayer of men that gave the God's physical abilities beyond their initial ethereal forms. Valendar was the first to gain physical form and created the Empyreal Dominion upon the Plane of Air. Successively the other Gods gained physical form, and many created monuments of their own. With their new physical forms the Gods separated from their kin. This separation caused the Weave to escape and gradually it expanded. Eventually it reached Elithyor, opening the seemingly limitless possibilities of magic.